The high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI) has been known as a scheme for transmitting high-definition video data. The HDMI is one of wired communication techniques. For example, International Publication No. 2006/052339 describes a technique for wirelessly transmitting an HDMI signal. WirelessHD Specification Version 1.0 Overview, published in the United States on Oct. 9, 2007, also describes a method in which a high-definition video is transmitted by using radio waves in the 60 GHz band without compression. Also, the standard of millimeter wave wireless personal area network (PAN) is being developed as IEEE802.15.3c.
There are several transmission schemes for transmitting a high-definition video. In order to receive signals in a plurality of transmission schemes, a receiver has to have the receivers corresponding to the respective transmission schemes. However, the circuit size of the receiver is expanded in accordance with the number of transmission schemes to be supported.